Saturn Chapter 1 : What is This Place?
by RegalQueen79
Summary: "Kamu tahu kenapa Saturnus itu beda?"/"Kenapa?"/"Karena dia paling cantik, beda dari planet lainnya."/Semi-Canon. Masuk aja kalo ngaku suka sama Newt.
1. Chapter 1 : What is This Place?

Warning:

Biar gak kaget pas baca, sebelumnya aku kasi ta uada beberapa hal yang sengaja aku buat beda sama buku ato filmnya.

Ada beberapa juga yang sok pake bahasa inggris (ga tau kalau kalo ada grammatical yang salah, mungkin bisa direvisi sekalian kalo ada yang ngasal *nyengir*) karena kedengerannya lebih 'ngeh' dan 'dapet' maknanya kalo diucapin pake inggris.

Udah gitu aja.

Happy Reading

Saturn

Chapter 1 : What is this place?

"I don't know where to start. I always bad at starting everything. All i could remember it was Newt, the first face i saw back then when i first opened my eyes and found myself couldn't remember anything..."

.

.

Awal kali sepasang mata obsidian milik gadis berambut raven itu terbuka, ia sudah tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Apapun itu. Siapa dirinya, siapa orang tuanya, dan mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat itu.

Lalu berbagai perasaan tak enak mulai menjalari otaknya; kalut, cemas, takut, bingung. Seakan baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin sudah menjadi naluri manusia yang akan was-was ketika dirasa ada sesuatu seperti sedang mengancam dirinya.

Seakan belum selesai rasa takut menggodanya, tiba-tiba saja suara dentangan alarm menggema beberapa kali di dalam ruangan sempit yang memenjarakannya ini. Ruangan kecil yang gelap dan rasanya dingin. Dalam ringkukannya di pojokan ia bisa merasakan bahwa ruangan itu bergerak. Bergerak keatas dengan cepat seperti elevator. Ada beberapa benda semacam balok dan tabung berada disekitar tubuh gadis itu. Si gadis tak tahu benda apa itu karena rasa ingin tahunya tak mampu mengalahkan rasa cemas yang membuat tubuh kecil dan rapuhnya meringkuk tak berdaya di sudut ruangan.

Lalu tiba-tiba berhenti—ruangan itu dan juga suara alarm mengerikannya. Udara di tempat sempit itu terasa mulai menghangat. Kemudian atap ruangan terbuka dengan suara seperti mesin berderak. Cahaya mulai menerobos masuk, menampakkan ruangan box besi yang memenjarakan tubuh gadis itu saat ini.

Banyak derap langkah kaki bergemuruh mendekat. Bahkan bisa terdengar suara-suara dari atas sana.

Namun kepala gadis itu tak mendongak, dia sangat takut. Sendirian dan tak ingat apapun. Harus kepada siapa ia meminta tolong? Ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Rambut hitam lurusnya sudah bak tirai yang menutupi wajah pucat layaknya mayat. Bibirnya bergetar, dan airmatanya mulai menetes dalam keheningan. Ia ingin pulang—entah pulang kemana, entah dimana rumahnya. Yang jelas ia ingin merasa aman.

Box itu kembali petang, karena tertutupi bayang-bayang. Menjadikan pencahayaan di ruangan itu kembali seperti semula, gelap. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terjun ke dalam box lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya mengamati sosok di pojokan.

"Newt, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar agak jelas dari yang lain. Itu suara seorang laki-laki.

 _'_ _Siapa mereka? Siapa Newt?'_ pikir gadis itu kalut.

Sosok yang masuk kedalam box itu tak bersuara, ia hanya mengamati apakah gadis itu masih bernafas.

"...It's a girl?" nada suara pemuda pirang itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Ia terdengar seperti orang yang keheranan melihat seorang gadis berada di box elevator itu.

"No way" suara yang lain.

"It's really a _greenie_ _girl_ " lalu yang lainnya.

Suara-suara lain mulai bercampur menjadi gumaman yang tak dapat ditangkap indera pendengaran gadis itu dan membuatnya merasa semakin pusing, jantungnya terasa berdebar semakin kencang.

"She looks sick" ucap pemuda yang berada di dalam box itu mengamati. Ia berjongkok, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke gadis yang terlihat seperti mayat itu.

"Hello there, lil' greenie.." wajah itu. Gadis itu menangkap wajahnya, wajah sosok yang menjatuhkan dirinya memasuki box. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, dan rambut dirty-blonde acak-acakan. Coklat hazel adalah warna matanya. Sesaat kemudian pikiran buruk kembali merasuki gadis itu.

'Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka berniat buruk padaku? Apakah mereka akan menyakitiku? Apakah mereka akan memakanku? Tidak mungkin, aku terlalu kurus untuk bisa dibagikan ke seluruh jumlah mereka—tunggu, aku kurus? Siapa aku, aku bahkan tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku disini, apa yang terjadi? Apakah seseorang tidak merasa kehilanganku? Siapa ayah ibuku, apa aku memiliki sauda—'

Srett! Gadis itu mengayunkan pisau yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di tangan kanannya kearah lengan kanan pemuda itu yang terjulur kepadanya.

Spontan pemuda itu melangkah mundur dan mendesis memegangi tangan kanannya yang berdarah.

"Whoa, whoa, she got a knife on her hand!" seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi besar mulai panik dan langsung terjun ke dalam box membantu si pemuda pirang tadi.

"You okay, Newt?" tanya si tinggi besar bermuka garang itu menatap pemuda blonde dan gadis itu bergantian.

Terkekeh pelan, si rambut pirang menggumam, "Itu tidak terpikirkan olehku" Ia tersenyum antara terkesan dengan kepintaran gadis itu dan karena kebodohannya yang tidak berhati-hati.

"Need help, down there Gally?" tanya sebuah suara dari atas.

"Clint, Jeff, Newt berdarah. Winston, get down here and help me with this" dagu pemuda garang itu berkedik kearah gadis itu yang tetap diposisinya. Ia berniat merebut pisau itu darinya.

Dua orang ber tas selempang turun mendekati Newt dan si pemuda Winston itu turun hendak membantu.

"Don't" sanggah Newt menghentikan Gally dan Winston.

"What did you say?" Gally menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Dia baru saja melukaimu, kau lihat?"

"Don't" ulang Newt lagi. "She just scared" mata Newt menatap wajah gadis itu yang meski menunduk dan tertutupi geraian ravennya ia tetap tahu gadis itu sedang menangis dan menggigil ketakutan. Itu karena mata mereka sempat bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika gadis itu menggores lengan kanannya. "I got this"

"But Newt. She got a knife—" Winston berusaha mencegah Newt.

"Aku tahu, tapi jika kalian memaksanya itu hanya akan membuatnya makin ketakutan dan bisa saja dia melemparkan pisau itu ke mata kalian" kata Newt seperti malas berdebat.

Pada akhirnya tiga pemuda tadi mengalah dan mundur ke belakang Newt. Pemuda pirang itu kembali berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Lumayan dekat sehingga ia bisa mendengar isakannya.

"Kalian angkati saja barang-barang itu. Dan katakan pada Alby mereka mengirim perempuan kali ini" Newt menoleh pada dua pemuda di belakangnya dan kepada kerumunan—yang semuanya laki-laki—di atas box.

Mereka pun sibuk mengangkati benda-benda di dalam box itu, membiarkan si pemuda pirang berurusan dengan si gadis itu.

"Nah, kau sudah berhasil melukaiku. Aku mengerti kau melakukannya karena kau berpikir aku bermaksud jahat padamu, kan? Tapi aku berjanji padamu, tak ada satu orang pun disini yang akan menyakitimu. Aku janji" pemuda itu berusaha meyakinkan. "Kita semua teman disini. Kita semua keluarga. Mungkin kau tak paham perkataanku tapi kau akan segera mengerti"

Beberapa saat sudah berlalu sejak Newt mencoba merayu agar gadis itu memberikan pisaunya. Semua barang di box itu bahkan hampir sudah diangkat ke permukaan. Hanya ada dua kotak kecil dan satu drum di dekat gadis itu berada.

Permukaan box itu adalah sebuah tanah berumput yang sangat luas. Matahari yang bersinar diatas sana mulai layu pertanda hari sudah beranjak sore. Sekerumunan pemuda yang tadi terlihat mengitari box kini sudah pergi, sibuk mengurusi barang-barang yang 'dikirim' bersamaan dengan gadis itu.

"Woah, Newt benar-benar orang yang sabar"

"Dia belum keluar juga?"

"Yeah, kudengar dia tidak mau memberikan pisaunya"

Beberapa dari pemuda itu mulai berkomentar tak jauh dari box yang kini sunyi.

Gadis itu menatap lantai besi box. Pemuda itu sekarang sudah nyaman memposisikan dirinya duduk bersila di depan gadis itu. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat mengancam.

"You alright? Are you hurt?" tanya suara Newt lagi.

Apakah aku baik-baik saja? Siapa yang tahu apa aku baik-baik saja kalau mengingat saja tidak bisa, kenapa kau tanyakan hal aneh seperti itu padaku!

"You're safe here, i promise" Untuk kesekian kali pemuda itu dengan sabar berusaha meyakinkan si gadis raven. Alisnya terangkat menunggu respon.

"Do you want to get out? Do you want to know what is this place? Come, i'll show you" katanya. Mata raven itu bergerak kekanan dan kiri cemas.

"Hey, hey, _slim it_. It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you—i'm not gonna hurt you..." suara itu mengalun halus begitu saja mencoba menenangkan. Sepertinya dia mengerti ketakutan gadis itu tetapi namun si gadis masih ragu untuk mempercayainya.

"Alright then, you can keep the knife" kata Newt pada akhirnya. "Aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Jika tidak tempat ini bisa melukaimu" jelasnya.

Gadis itu tak bergeming. Airmatanya sudah mengering di pipinya.

"Kau boleh melukaiku nanti dengan pisau itu jika aku berbohong tentang semua yang aku ucapkan tadi, tapi jangan lukai anak-anak yang lain, ya?"

Ucapan itu membuat si gadis mengerutkan dahi heran. Mengapa pemuda itu lebih memilih keselamatan teman-temannya sampai ia membolehkan dirinya dilukai?

Perlahan, dengan rasa penasaran si gadis raven sedikit mendongak, lalu mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi menatap wajah itu membuat si gadis merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda ini yang membuatnya nyaman. Ia tahu ini aneh, ia baru mengenalnya. Well, semuanya terdengar aneh sebenarnya karena ia sendiri juga baru mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Newt kembali menjulurkan tangannya. "You can trust me"

Mata obsidian yang menatap sepasang hazel pemuda itu kini terjatuh pada tangan kanan yang terjulur kearahnya. Luka bekas sayatan di lengannya masih basah. Namun pemuda itu tak balas melukainya. Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini? Apakah benar mereka tidak bermaksud buruk?

Hening. Ragu. Yang gadis itu lakukan hanya menatap mata hazelnya, mencari kepastian disana.

"Trust me" suara itu bergema lagi diseluruh ruangan besi itu, meyakinkan si gadis raven.

Gadis itu akhirnya menjatuhkan pisau—yang ia dapat dari salah satu kotak kayu—ke lantai box dengan suara berkelontang, dan ia pun meletakkan tangannya diatas jemari pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda itu menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati. Seulas senyum tergambar diwajah tampannya karena lega.

Gadis itu lupa seperti apa senyum terakhir yang pernah diberikan kepadanya, namun senyum pemuda itu saat ini benar-benar terlihat indah. Seperti sesuatu yang diberikan dengan tulus.

"There you go..." Newt meraih gadis itu dan menggendongnya.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permintaan pemuda itu, naiklah ia ke punggungnya. Hangat, mungkin sinar matahari diatas sana yang membuat hangat tubuh pemuda ini.

Pemuda berwajah garang bernama Gally dan dua orang lain yang ternyata masih di dekat box ikut berdiri mendengar suara Newt meminta tolong. Gally mendekat ketepian box dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Newt, membantu pemuda itu keluar dari dalam box.

Hal ini kembali membuat si gadis berpikir bahwa sepertinya mereka semua memiliki hubungan yang baik hingga bisa saling membantu seperti itu.

Sinar yang begitu menyayat mata langsung menyapa ketika Newt berhasil mengeluarkan gadis itu dari box yang ternyata berada di dalam tanah berumput itu. sinar matahari itu memaksa si gadis menyipitkan pandangan. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi gadis itu agar bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya diluar box. Sekerumunan pemuda tadi berhenti mengerjakan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan dan menatap kearah gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Suara pemuda dirty-blonde itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bisa berdiri?" kepalanya menoleh kebelakang sambil perlahan menurunkannya dari punggung yang hangatnya sama dengan suhu di tempat asing ini.

Kaki gadis raven itu berhasil berpijak di tanah berumput untuk pertama kalinya. Tunggu, rumput...? terdengar seperti baru pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat berumput. Ia lupa apakah sebelumnya aku pernah melakukan ini. Dunia apa kiranya yang pernah ia tinggali? Tempat seperti apa kiranya yang pernah ia kunjungi? Memikirkannya kembali membuat kepalanya berdenyut pening.

"Dia punya wajah setengah oriental"

"Just like Minho's"

"And Lee's"

"The different is she's way too pretty" mereka kemudian terbahak. Meski jarak orang-orang agak jauh dari gadis itu berdiri sekarang namun masih bisa terdengar komentaran mereka yang menatap memperhatikan.

"She's cute"

 _'_ _Diam'_

"So it's what a girl looks like. Can't remember when was the last time i saw 'em"

 _'_ _Berhenti membuat telingaku berdengung'_

"Look how small her hand is!"

 _'_ _Kalian berisik... kepalaku sakit...'_

"Mundur, _Shank_! Kalian menakutinya!" seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam dan botak berteriak pada yang lain sambil mendekat kearah box.

Brukk! Gelap. Gadis itu tak sempat melihat wajah pemilik suara yang berhasil menghentikan suara-suara berisik disekitarnya tadi karena selanjutnya hanya hitam yang terlihat.

.

.

"Mungkin tak pernah terpikirkan oleh kita sebelumnya untuk membangun Homestead dengan baik karena semuanya adalah laki-laki. Kita bisa tidur dimana saja" terang Gally ditengah pertemuan mereka siang itu. "Tapi kini mereka mulai mengirim perempuan ke tempat ini, dan membuatku berpikir mungkin bulan-bulan berikutnya mereka akan kembali mengirimkan perempuan lagi. Kita harus memperbaiki Homestead dengan benar" usulnya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Alby?" tanya-nya pada laki-laki berkulit hitam dan botak yang terlihat paling berkuasa karena ia berdiri di tengah yang lainnya dalam ruangan itu.

"Gally's right. Perbaiki juga dinding toilet. Banyak kayu yang sudah lapuk" Alby menambahi.

"Yeah, bahkan atap toilet sudah hilang entah kemana" tambah suara lain.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya Wes ikut membakarnya bersama kayu yang lain saat malam Bonfire" celetuk yang lainnya lagi. Anak-anak yang lain mulai berisik, ada yang tertawa ada yang berbicara sendiri.

"Hey! Itu masalah lain, alright? Kita sedang serius sekarang" jawab Wes membela diri.

"Alright everybody calm down. Kita buat toilet baru untuk Greenie Girls. Aku tidak mau dengar kalian saling bertengkar karena ada seseorang yang mengintipnya mandi" kata Alby dengan nada tegas.

Semua anak terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya, melukainya, menyentuhnya sembarangan, dan melakukan segala macam hal buruk padanya, mengerti? Kalian tahu apa hukumannya jika kalian melanggar aturan baru itu; Slammer atau Banished"

"Untuk sementara kita biarkan gadis itu tidur di salah satu bilik Homestead, karena tidak mungkin kita membiarkannya tidur di tempat terbuka seperti Hammock" tambah Alby dan kerumunan itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yeah, tapi bilik siapa? Kesembilan bilik Homestead sudah ditempati" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada yang mau jadi relawan, Keepers?" tanya Alby pada 'Keepers' yang hanya diberi keistimewaan menempati Homestead, sementara yang lain tidur di Hammock.

Newt mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tidak keberatan membiarkannya menempati bilikku" kata Newt.

"Newt, kupikir akan lebih baik menempatkanmu di Homestead karena kau bisa mengawasinya disana. The Greenie Girl seems to trust you" kata Winston.

"That's right" jawab Jeff.

"I agree too" jawab salah satu dari yang lain.

"Okay. Newt, you stay. Any other?" ucap Alby.

"Bagaimana dengan Minho?" tanya anak lain pada Alby. Alby menatapnya sebentar sebelum anak lain menyela.

"Alby, aku berbicara mewakili Minho disini. Kupikir lebih baik jika dia tetap tinggal, tugas kami sebagai Runners terlalu melelahkan jadi kupikir dia pantas untuk tetap tinggal di Homestead" ucap seseorang yang berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam agak bergelombang.

Alby mengangguk mengerti.

"I'll sleep on Hammock" tiba-tiba seseorang berambut light blonde keriting mengangkat tangan.

"You okay with that, Zart?" tanya Newt, menoleh pada temannya.

Zart mengangguk, "Ya, kupikir tidur di Homestead terlalu panas. Lagipula aku lebih sering tidur diluar" jawabnya.

"Sejalan dengan pembangunan itu aku juga akan mengusahakan pembangunan satu bilik lagi di Homestead" usul Gally lagi.

"What about her job?" tanya Clint. "I mean, she's so weak. She can't be a Runners, can she? Or Slicers? Or Builders"

"He got a point" Newt yang penasaran pun menatap Alby.

"Maybe she can cook"

"Atau menanam sayuran"

"She can be part of us" jawab para Sloppers.

"Tunggu sampai ia siuman, kita lihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan" jawab Alby dan Newt mengangguk puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Alright then, sudah diputuskan" Alby menutup pertemuan mereka" Sloppers, setelah meeting ini selesai bantu Zart membereskan biliknya dan rapikan barang-barang milik Greenie Girl" perintah Alby.

Sekelompok pemuda yang dipanggil Sloppers mengangguk menuruti perintah Alby.

.

.

Atap kayu. Itu yang ia lihat saat kesadarannya pulih. Gadis itu jatuh pingsan ketika Newt mengeluarkannya dari box aneh itu.

Seseorang tengah berdiri disamping gadis itu berbaring, ia kemudian menggumam rendah "Hey, Jeff. Dia sudah bangun"

Suaranya terdengar asing di telinga gadis itu, itu berarti dia bukan Newt—well, karena Newt orang pertama yang berbicara dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya maka ia bisa mengenali apabila itu suaranya.

"Hey" sapanya. Rambutnya hitam agak curly, dan ia menggendong tas selempang berwarna cokelat. Wajahnya langsung berubah ramah saat gadis itu balas menatapnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" pemuda lain mendekat. Ia punya rambut pendek keriting dan kulit hitam. Tingginya tak jauh beda dengan pemuda pertama namun ia jauh lebih kurus.

Gadis itu mencoba duduk dengan menahan rasa mual. Ia menunduk menatap lantai tanah.

"Clint, kabarkan ini pada Alby" Si rambut hitam keriting berkulit putih mengangguk lalu melesat keluar dari ruangan yang terpagari dengan kayu-kayu yang tersusun rapi.

"Apa kau merasa sakit di bagian tertentu?" pemuda yang keriting cepak berkulit agak hitam kembali bertanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian terkekeh melihat gadis yang memegangi perutnya yang terasa terbakar. "Aku rasa kau punya masalah dengan lambungmu, _Greenie_. Sejak kemarin kau pingsan. Here, makanlah roti ini. Dan jangan khawatir, itu tidak beracun—Frypan baru membuatnya pagi tadi"

 _'_ _Greenie? Apakah itu namaku?'_

"I'm Jeff by the way. Aku dan Clint bertugas merawatmu sejak kau pingsan" Ia menyodorkan roti pipih di piring, membolehkan gadis itu memakannya sampai habis. Dia terlihat cukup ramah sehingga gadis itu tidak berpikir ia berencana meracuninya. Jika mereka ingin membunuhnya pastinya sudah mereka lakukan sedari ia pingsan, bukannya malah merawatnya di tempat ini.

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk tepat setelah roti habis termakan. Kepalanya botak dan kulitnya hitam. Tubuhnya besar dan itu agak membuat gadis itu takut.

"Hey, Alby" sapa Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff. How is she?" tanya Alby, dengan wajah sumringah.

"A quiet type, i think" jawab Jeff ambigu. Gadis itu tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Dia berjalan mendekati gadis raven. "Hey, _Greenie_. You alright?"

 _'_ _Greenie lagi? Apakah itu benar namaku? Kenapa terdengar aneh?'_

Alby tersenyum, yang membuatnya jauh dari kesan sangar.

Jeff dan Clint berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini sehingga menyisakan gadis itu bersama laki-laki bernama Alby ini. Gadis itu terdiam, tak tahu harus balik merespon apa atas ucapan Alby meskipun ada banyak sekali pertanyaan mengganggu kepalanya. Alby sepertinya masih menunggu respon gadis itu.

Selanjutnya ia bertanya, " Is there... any question you wanna ask?"

Pertanyaan? Ada banyak sekali sampai-sampai gadis itu bingung harus memulainya darimana.

"Aku tahu kau kebingungan. Kau mungkin merasa takut berada di tempat asing penuh dengan anak laki-laki. Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu?"

Ya! Tepat sekali! Tapi rasanya ia sungguh sangat bingung harus bertanya apa, karena jika sekali bertanya ia yakin pertanyaan yang lainnya juga tak kan terbendung. Dan lagi, apakah Alby cukup menjamin untuk bisa ia percayai?

Karena tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan lebih memilih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Alby kembali bersuara, "I'll show you around"

Tangannya terjulur, kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri. Ia membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hamparan rumput yang sangat luas memenuhi tempat itu. Setengah dari hamparan rumput itu adalah hutan, dan bangunan tempat ia dirawat tadi berada di tepian hutan itu yang langsung menghidangkan pemandangan lapangan berumput. Saat matanya mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar, ia bisa melihat tembok besar. Ada dinding besar dan tinggi yang mengelilingi tempat ini. Membentuk persegi.

 _'_ _Tempat macam apa ini? Mencurigakan sekali'_

"Selamat datang di Glade, _Greenie Girl_. Disini tempat kami tinggal. Kau bisa menyebutku pemimpin Glade, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Alby saja. Aku yang akan memandumu seharian ini" ucapan Alby langsung membungkam pikiran gadis raven.

"Do you remember your name?" pertanyaan itu membuat gadis raven terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, dan Alby tersenyum. "Tidak heran, anak-anak yang lain baru bisa mengingatnya dalam beberapa hari"

Alis mata gadis itu berkerut.

"You see, kami semua dikirim ke tempat ini dalam keadaan yang sama denganmu. Tak bisa mengingat apa-apa."

Gadis itu terdiam menatap Alby yang sibuk menjelaskan.

"Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang mengirim kita kemari. Setiap bulan box itu naik dan mengirimkan pasokan makanan dan kebutuhan kami, bersamaan dengan satu anak baru. Kita semua dikirim melalui box itu, sama sepertimu. Satu per satu setiap bulan hingga terkumpul sebanyak ini. Kita bekerja keras membangun tempat ini agar menjadi lebih baik" tersenyum bangga, Alby menunjuk bangunan-bangunan kayu yang cukup layak untuk ditinggali ditepian hutan. "Sekarang kau bagian dari kami. Mulai saat ini kau adalah Glader, sama seperti yang lainnya"

Gadis itu menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan menyipit sambil mencerna penjelasan Alby dengan seksama.

 _'_ _Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai Glader... semua yang kulihat disekitar sini hanyalah laki-laki. Kenapa tidak ada perempuan?'_

Alby kemudian membawanya berjalan menuju suatu tempat sementara mata obsidiannya mengamati Glader yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Terkadang ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya yang langsung membuatnya menunduk gelisah.

Alby berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang mirip rumah pohon tanpa atap dengan tiga lantai namun tanpa dinding.

"Aku harap kau tidak takut ketinggian" Alby menaiki tangga dari kayu. "Ini adalah Tower. Naiklah, kau bisa melihat seluruh Glade dari sini"

Benar kata Alby, saat berhasil sampai diatas seisi Glade bisa terlihat jelas—kecuali hutan—dengan bangunan-bangunan dari kayu ditepian hutan, juga ada lahan pertanian, hingga obsidiannya terhenti kearah celah diantara dinding besar yang terlihat seperti pintu keluar dari Glade.

"Listen, _Greenie_. There are three rules. First, everyone does their part, no slackers. Second, never hurt another Glader, we have to trust each other. Third, never go outside the Glade, unless you're a Runner"

 _'_ _Why can't go outside? What is a Runner anyway?'_

Wajah Alby yang semula ramah menjadi agak masam.

"Because it's dangerous. Jika kau memasuki jalan itu yang kau temui adalah labirin. Dua tahun para Runners berusaha memecahkan labirin itu, mencoba mencari jalan keluar tapi belum juga ketemu. Bukan karena mereka bodoh. Tapi labirin itu sangat cerdas. Dinding-dinding disana selalu berubah tiap malam. Lebih buruknya ada makhluk bernama Grievers yang bisa mencabikmu di dalam sana. Tapi jangan khawatir, Grievers hanya muncul di malam hari, dan pintu itu akan tertutup dengan sendirinya jika hari mulai petang. Jadi tak akan ada Grievers yang akan masuk ke dalam Glade. Kita aman disini"

Penjelasan panjang lebar Alby cukup menjawab sebagian pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Aku tak membiarkan Glader masuk kesana, _Greenie_. Tak mau ambil resiko kehilangan anggota kita. We only have each other, alright?" Alby berpaling lagi ke paras cantiknya.

Dia cantik. Benar, dia memang manis terlebih saat angin menerpa wajahnya dan menghembus lembut rambutnya.

Pandangan gadis itu tentang Alby yang semula ia pikir galak kini mulai berubah. Kini ia terlihat sebagai seorang pemimpin yang ingin melindungi semua aggotanya. Ucapannya seolah menjelaskan bahwa mereka semua sama tempat yang seperti penjara ini. Tak dapat mengingat masa lalu, tak lagi mempunyai orang tua, satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki adalah orang-orang disekitarmu.

Si gadis raven tak habis pikir mulai sekarang ia akan menempati Glade ini, bersama mereka—yang nantinya akan menjadi bagian dari dirinya, mungkin. Terdengar agak sulit baginya untuk bisa berhambur dengan mereka. Namun sejauh ini mereka yang sudah bertatap muka dengannya memiliki sikap yang baik; Jeff, Clint, Alby, ...Newt. Oh Newt, ngomong-ngomong ia tak melihat pemuda ramah berwajah tampan itu disekitar Glade.

 _'_ _Eh? Kenapa juga aku harus mengharapkan kemunculannya?'_

"Bagi kami, kau adalah kasus spesial. Karena kau satu-satunya perempuan yang di kirim ke dalam Glade. Mungkin akan ada perempuan lain yang mereka kirim bulan berikutnya? We don't know" ucapan Alby langsung membuat kepala si gadis menoleh. Itu juga salah satu pertanyaan dikepalanya yang memaksanya untuk bertanya namun ia terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

"Tentu beresiko, tapi jangan khawatir, Gladers tak akan menyakitimu. Jika mereka menyentuhmu akan kulemparkan tubuh mereka ke para Grievers di dalam labirin" Alby menatapnya serius mengatakan ancaman itu.

"Kau adalah Glader ke 27" –yang artinya ada sekitar 26 anak yang dikirim kedalam Glade sebelum dirinya. Alby terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Menjadi Glader, artinya kita harus saling bekerjasama. Kita semua tahu dimana tempat kita. Kau lihat kumpulan orang itu?" Alby menunjuk sekumpulan pemuda di dekat danau. "Mereka adalah para Builders. Tempat orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang membangun. Tower ini, para Builders yang buat"

"Lalu kau lihat Kitchen disana? Jika kau pandai memasak dapurlah tempatmu. Lalu ruangan tempat kau bangun tadi adalah Medic Room—tempat para Med-Jacks, mereka bertugas mengobati apabila salah satu dari kita terluka atau sakit" Alby lalu menunjuk ke ladang, tempat dimana sayuran tumbuh dan dirawat. "Track-Hoes; mereka bekerja di ladang. Kemudian ada Slicers, mereka bergelut dengan hewan ternak. Lalu Runners, mereka bertugas masuk ke Maze, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Oh, jangan lupakan Sloppers; mereka membantu merapikan Glade"

Gadis raven itu mengamati tiap tempat yang disebutkan Alby, kakinya melangkah mendekat ke tepian Tower dan memegang pagar pembatas hingga tanpa ia sadari kakinya berpijak pada kayu yang sudah rapuh dan ia pun terjeblos jatuh.

"Ahh!"

"Hey _Greenie_!" Alby berteriak kaget. Tangan kiri gadis itu terasa kebas akibat menghantam lantai kayu sebelum mendarat di rerumputan.

"Oh, _shuck_!" Alby menuruni tangga terburu-buru. Di tangga terakhir ia melompat dan langsung mendekati gadis itu yang tengah menggeram kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan kiriku. "You alright?"

Mendengar keributan, Glader yang lain berlarian mendekat dari kejauhan.

"What happened?" tanya suara berat dari sosok laki-laki tinggi dan berisi dengan rambut coklat kehitaman. Ia menatap Alby yang sedang mengecek seberapa parah luka di lengan kiri gadis itu.

"Kayu lantai paling atas lapuk dan membuat _Greenie Girl_ terjatuh. Gally, segera perbaiki" kata Alby pada Gally yang sepertinya Keeper (pemimpin) Builders. "Med-Jacks!" panggil Alby pada Clint dan Jeff.

Sepertinya gadis itu harus kembali ke Medic Room lagi.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

 _Just a trick of light, to bring me back around again  
Those wild eyes, a psychedelic silhouette  
I never meant to fall for you but I was buried underneath_

 _And all that I could see was white_  
 _(Gabriel Aplin – Salvation)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to Glade

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Glade**

Keesokan harinya Jeff datang lagi untuk mengganti perban gadis itu. Beruntung gadis itu tidak mengalami patah tulang meski banyak darah yang keluar dari siku lengan kirinya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jeff setelah selesai memasang perban.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Mungkin akan memakan waktu seminggu agar bisa benar-benar sembuh" Jeff meletakkan obat kembali ditempat seharusnya sebelum beralih pada gadis itu lagi. "Ikutlah denganku, kau sudah terlambat makan siang. Kau tidak ingin perutmu sakit lagi bukan?"

 _'_ _mengapa mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik? Apa untungnya bagi mereka?'_

Tanpa mendapat jawaban si gadis raven hanya mengikuti Jeff menuju tempat biasanya mereka makan. Ada beberapa bangku panjang berjejer dibawah pepohonan rindang. Disana sepi karena sekarang memang bukanlah jam makan siang, para Glader yang lain sudah kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Beberapa sedang beristirahat.

Alby tengah bercengkerama dengan seseorang berbadan gemuk dengan kulit hitam legam yang wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari si ketua Glade itu, ketika Jeff membawa gadis itu mendekati keduanya.

Jeff kemudian meminta gadis raven duduk ditempat yang sudah tersedia makanan diatas meja panjang, tepat dimana Alby dan laki-laki gemuk itu berada.

Alby berterimakasih pada Jeff sebelum pemuda itu pergi, lalu menatap gadis raven yang sudah mendudukkan diri di depan makanan itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Alby.

Dia mengangguk.

"Good. Makanlah, Frypan memasaknya untuk menyambut kedatanganmu" kepala Alby berkedik pada laki-laki disampingnya, yang dipanggil dengan nama Frypan. Dia memakai celemek, sesuai dengan pekerjaanya sebagai Keeper Kitchen.

Sup itu terlihat masih mengepul. Gadis itu pun mulai memakannya sementara Alby dan Frypan kembali mengobrol. Sesungguhnya rasa sup itu agak aneh dan membuat wajah gadis itu berkerut. Wajar saja, mungkin karena laki-laki yang memasaknya.

"Albyyy!" seseorang berlari mendekat tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada masalah!"

"What is it, Dmitri?" tanya Alby.

Laki-laki itu berhenti sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Builders berniat menebang salah satu pohon di hutan untuk dijadikan dinding toilet dan salah satu pohonnya ambruk mengenai Rob. Kakinya terluka"

"Dimana mereka?" Alby berdiri. "Fry, panggil Med-Jacks"

Frypan mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Medic Room.

"Follow me" ucap pemuda itu meminta Alby mengikutinya menuju hutan.

Alby menoleh gadis baru itu, " _Greenie_ , jika kau sudah selesai carilah pemuda bernama Newt, rambut blonde dan jalannya pincang, katakan Alby yang mengirimmu padanya. Dia akan menjadi guide-mu menggantikanku hari ini"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk cepat-cepat karena takut melihat Alby dalam mode serius. Beberapa saat selanjutnya hening, karena Alby dan Frypan menghilang.

"Hey, _Greenie_ " sebuah suara menyapa dari arah belakang yang membuat gadis raven menoleh. Seorang pemuda—tentu saja—tinggi dengan rambut dirty-blonde sedang berjalan pincang kearahnya. Senyum tiga jari tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dia, pemuda bersurai dirty-blonde itu, adalah wajah pertama yang gadis itu lihat. Newt.

Entah mengapa rasa senang melihat wajahnya marasuki gadis itu. Mungkin karena sejauh ini dia wajah paling tampan yang ia lihat. Atau mungkin karena sikap lembutnya? Tunggu dulu, jangan menilai orang lain jika belum benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Aku dengar kau terjatuh dari Tower kemarin. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Newt.

Cepat sekali beritanya beredar.

Gadis itu mengangguk, tak bisa berhenti menatap wajahnya.

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya jatuh dari ketinggian" dia tersenyum kalem. "Name's Newt, by the way. Second-in-command. Kita belum sempat kenalan waktu itu. Aku menggantikan Alby melanjutkan tour-mu di Glade karena dia harus menyelesaikan suatu hal" dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya seperti saat itu.

Rupanya Alby sudah bertemu dengannya lebih dulu, sebelum gadis itu sempat mencarinya.

Gadis raven menerima jabatan tangan itu tanpa menjawab.

"Seperti yang mereka bilang, kau tidak banyak bicara, ya?" Newt terkekeh pelan. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan mengingat namamu dalam beberapa hari"

Itu yang selalu mereka katakan.

"Kau masih makan? Habiskan dulu, sebelum aku mengajakmu berkeliling"

.

.

" _Greenie_ , dia Winston—Keeper of Slicers" Newt mengenalkan gadis itu pada laki-laki berambut gelap yang lebih pendek dari si rambut pirang ketika kami berada di tempat yang mereka sebut Bloodhouse.

Dari sana Winston mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus dikerjakan oleh Slicers, mulai dari mengurusi hewan ternak yang dikirim bersamaan dengan anak baru lewat box, sampai cara menyembelih jika hewan-hewan itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa dikonsumsi.

"Kau tidak akan menyukai tempat ini, _Greenie_. Selain karena kau seorang perempuan, tempat ini juga bau dan terlalu banyak darah. Tapi aku akan tetap menerimamu jika kau ingin bekerja disini" ucap Winston setelah selesai menjelaskan.

Terik matahari mulai melembut pertanda sore telah menjelang ketika Newt membawanya ke ladang—tempat dimana Track-Hoes bekerja. Newt kemudian menyebutkan bahwa dirinya juga banyak menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu sebagai Track-hoes. Ia mengenalkan Zart—Keeper Track-Hoes. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut light-blonde. Zart, pemuda yang memberikan biliknya untuk ditinggali si Greenie sementara sampai biliknya sudah dibangun.

Di banding dengan tempat-tempat sebelumnya yang sudah Newt tunjukan, gadis itu terlihat lebih tertarik berada di ladang bergulat dengan sayuran hijau, buah matang dimana-mana, dan juga bunga.

 _'_ _Bunga'_ ia terkejut mengapa ia suka bunga. Heh, ia bahkan lupa apa saja yang pernah ia suka. Oh, ia bahkan lupa siapa dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Bagaimana sejauh ini, _Greenie_?" tanya Newt saat mereka berdua kembali ke tempat Frypan. Ia sudah membawa gadis itu ke semua tempat di Glade termasuk mengenalkannya pada Gally—Keeper of Builders, dan Jim—Keeper of Slopper, dan masih banyak lainnya yang tidak ia ingat.

Glader yang lain tengah makan malam di meja panjang yang lainnya—karena Newt tak membolehkan mereka duduk di meja si gadis raven berada. Newt menyadari gerak-gerik gadis itu yang merasa tak nyaman saat para Glader itu menatapnya. Newt pemuda yang cukup peka, dan dia peduli dengan orang lain lebih dari ia peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'_ _Aku tak tahu. Aku merasa tak akan banyak membantu dimanapun aku berada. Aku terlalu takut tak akan sesuai dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi... kurasa Track-Hoes tidak buruk...'_ Gadis itu berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _'_ _Dia masih belum mau bicara'_ pikir Newt.

"Kau bisa mengatakan padaku mana yang paling membuatmu nyaman. Track-hoes? Cooks?—" Sepertinya Newt memberinya keringanan berhubung dia seorang perempuan.

"—Track-hoes" sela gadis itu. yang kini wajahnya sama terkejutnya dengan Newt karena baru pertama kali mendengar suaranya. "—I think"

Newt berhenti mengunyah, mungkin karena senang mendengarnya mau berbicara, atau senang karena gadis itu akan bekerja bersamanya di ladang, atau terkejut mendengar suara halus itu.

 _'_ _That's a pretty voice'_ pikir Newt ada dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum, Newt mengangguk. "Alright"

Mata gadis itu lalu menatap kebelakang Newt, kearah beberapa Glader yang menatap kearah mereka berdua, mungkin tengah membicarakannya. Gadis itu menunduk tidak suka.

Newt yang melihat tingkah gadis itu pun ikut menoleh kebelakangnya dan membuat para Gladers itu berhenti menatap. Lalu ia kembali mentatap gadis itu yang memainkan 'makan malam Glader' pertamanya itu tak berselera. Heran, mengapa yang lainnya memakannya dengan lahap. Mungkin itu faktor lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Bagaimanapun cara memakannya, makanan itu tetap saja terasa tidak sesuai di lidah.

"Kau akan mulai bekerja jika lenganmu sudah bisa digerakkan"

Gadis itu menatap Newt yang sibuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia berpikir apakah Newt sengaja memberinya keringanan, karena menurut penjelasan yang pernah Alby katakan padanya semua anak baru akan ditempatkan di pekerjaan yang sesuai dngan keahliannya. Lalu kenapa Newt memberinya pilihan?

Dari arah tempat Frypan memasak, seorang pemuda berambut pure-blonde lurus berjalan membawa nampan penuh makanan mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Sayangnya cuma tempat duduk Newt dan Greenie Girl yang terlihat masih sangat longgar. Pemuda itu terlihat agak ragu, dari raut wajahnya ia tahu alasan Newt yang sengaja membiarkan bangku disana hanya di duduki dua orang saja. Mereka berdua terlihat sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, oleh karenanya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat.

"...Mind if i join?" tanya pemuda yang tingginya masih dibawah Newt itu sopan. Gadis itu melirikkan obsidiannya pada Newt dan tak bisa membaca pikiran pemuda pirang itu, ia balik menatap gadis itu sebentar lalu beralih pada pemuda yang baru datang tadi. Newt menggumam 'tentu' lalu merapikan piring miliknya dan milik gadis raven yang sudah kosong.

Pemuda pirang itu duduk disebelah si Greenie dan tersenyum antara menyapa dan juga canggung. Gadis itu menatapnya kikuk sebelum ucapan Newt mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku segera kembali" Newt berdiri, membawa piring kotor kedapur.

"Hei," sapa pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya membalas sapaannya.

"I'm Mihai" tambahnya.

Gadis raven mengangguk sembari mengingat nama pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut light-blonde lurus itu lalu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"You haven't remember your name yet?" tebaknya. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ah..." Mihai mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian diam. Mihai mulai sibuk dengan makan malamnya dan gadis itu hanya memainkan permukaan meja dengan telunjuk jari menunggui Newt yang janji akan kembali.

"I see you met Mihai already, _Greenie_ " Alby datang dan langsung mendudukkan diri di depan gadis raven dan juga Mihai. "He's one of the Slopper. Don't worry, he's a good guy" Alby tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Mihai.

Setelah bercakap sebentar Alby lalu mulai berbicara tentang banyak hal dengan pemuda pirang disampingku, membuat gadis itu kembali merasa canggung. Melihat Alby, sepertinya ia adalah orang yang selalu seperti ini, disenangi banyak Glader. Mihai bahkan terlihat begitu terbuka dengan si pemimpin Glade yang satu ini. Semua Gladers terlihat begitu terbuka dengannya seakan ia adalah sosok kakak laki-laki bagi mereka.

Gadis itu beralih kearah lain sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya bosan merasa tak ada yang harus dilakukan. Matanya menatap kearah Hammock, tempat dimana beberapa Gladers beristirahat.

 _'_ _Apakah aku juga akan tidur disana malam ini?'_

"Kau akan tidur di Homestead. Tak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu" seakan membaca pikiran gadis itu, Newt tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Alby.

"Come on, sepertinya Jim sudah selesai merapikan Homestead untukmu" Newt mengajak gadis itu menuju Homestead.

Alby tersenyum, menatapnya bangga. "That's my boy" candanya sambil mengacak rambut Newt main-main. Newt menyeringai lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Newt sudah menganggap Alby seperti kakaknya sendiri melihat betapa akrabnya mereka.

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu berjalan disamping Newt menuju Homestead. Berbeda dengan Hammock yang terbuka, Homestead dibangun hampir sama dengan bangunan Med-Jacks yang tertutup rapat.

Sampai di pintu utama Homestead, mereka berdua sudah di sapa oleh Jim—Keeper of Slopper yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku depan Homestead bersama dua orang temannya.

"Hey, Newt" sapanya berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Hey" sapa Newt balik sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kurapikan khusus untuk Greenie baru kita sesuai permintaan Alby" jelasnya menunjuk kedalam Homestead dengan ibu jari. Jim menatap gadis itu sebentar.

"Yea, thanks for that" kata Newt, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. Ia berpikir sebegitu mudahnya para Gladers mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Itu memunculkan rasa salut dengan mereka.

"Katakan padaku jika kau perlu sesuatu untuk bilikmu" kata Jim pada gadis itu.

Setelahnya Newt pun meminta gadis itu mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dikoridor dengan kanan kiri berjejer pintu bilik. Mereka berhenti di tengah koridor.

"Ini ruanganmu. Semua box berisi pakaianmu sudah di dalam. Ruanganku tepat berada di depanmu, ketuk saja kapanpun jika butuh sesuatu" jelas Newt sambil membuka pintu bilik gadis itu.

Di dalamnya cukup rapi; ada tempat tidur, meja kecil dengan dua box diatasnya beserta sebuah selimut.

"I'll let you rest, then" Newt menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu berbalik hendak menutup pintu.

"Thanks—" gadis itu berdiri di tengah ruangan menatap Newt. Terkejut kembali mendengar suara itu, Newt menoleh. "—Newt." tambah gadis itu.

 _'_ _Dia memanggil namaku'_ bibir Newt tertarik keatas membentuk senyum manis. Ia mengangguk kalem.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya dari dalam" peringatnya. "Good night"

Grep. Newt pun menutup pintu itu. Ia berdiri di depan bilik gadis raven dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Sepertinya malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyaman.

 _'_ _Good night, Newt'_

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

 _._

 _Pull me up, pull me in, safe and sound  
Over fields of all the lands that we had laid.  
Pushing like air through all the cracks  
Of every stone and every wall  
That ever dared to block our way_

 _(Shelby Merry – When The Darkness Comes Part II)_


End file.
